Un momento contigo
by LittleSelene
Summary: Uno de nuestros personajes tiene una reflexión bastante pronfunda, y luego un acontecimiento que puede cambiar su vida.


Un momento contigo.  
  
By: Selene.  
  
Disclaimer: Es absolutamente obvio que Shaman King no me pertenece, es del gran Hiroyuki Takei, pero como no quiero que me demanden por ahí, pongo el Disclaimer, el fic es mío, la serie no, ya quisiera que fuera mía U_U.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, mañana ya todo habrá acabado.  
  
*¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde que todo comenzó?  
  
No lo sé, ya perdí la cuenta hace mucho, solo sé que en todo este tiempo las cosas han cambiado mucho, ya nada es igual, cuando todo comenzó, ni siquiera sabía por que lo hacía, no es que me importara mucho ganar, creo que más que nada lo hice por que era lo que los demás esperaban de mi, sentía que mi participación de esto era como una obligación.  
  
*¿Cuándo fue que tu manera de ver las cosas cambió? ¿Por qué?  
  
¿En verdad debería saber eso? Siento que todo sucedió de una manera tan imperceptible que sin darme cuenta ya todo era diferente, pero sé que en este momento si sigo aquí es por mi propia voluntad, en verdad quiero vencer a Hao, y quiero ganar el torneo, ya muchos han sufrido por culpa de él, no me excluyo, esto debe acabar ya, quiero de una vez por todas vivir tranquilo lo que me quede de vida...  
  
*...Con ella a tu lado, quieres poder vivir con ella, por eso haces esto.  
  
No puedo negarlo, ella ha tenido mucho que ver en mi transformación, en todos los cambios que he experimentado, recuerdo muy claramente cuando me quejaba de su manera de tratarme, e incluso de la manera en que me entrenaba.  
  
*¿Ya no es así?  
  
No, entiendo por que lo hizo, y en verdad se lo agradezco, si no fuera por ese tipo de cosas, que en ese tiempo me parecieron crueles, hace ya mucho que habría muerto, hace mucho que hubiera caído rendido ante las duras pruebas que tuve que enfrentar, ahora recién entiendo que todo lo hizo por mi bien, lo hizo por mi, ¿será que ella...?  
  
*Te engañas, ella lo único que quiere es que seas el rey Shaman, y no precisamente por esas razones, piensa que no eres suficiente para ella.  
  
Tal vez tengas razón, pero no debo perder la esperanza ¿verdad? ¿O crees que en verdad no hay esperanza?  
  
*...  
  
¿Por qué pienso en estas cosas? ¿Después de todo que tanto importa todo eso? Fueron nuestras familias las que arreglaron ese estúpido compromiso, nosotros solo tuvimos que aceptarlo, te aseguro que si hubiera podido, hace mucho que todo esto se hubiera acabado...  
  
*Mientes, eso no es verdad.  
  
No puedo ocultarte nada, ¿cierto? No, es mentira, siempre lo supiste.  
  
*¿Cómo fue que pasó?  
  
Admito que en un principio no quería a admitir que esto estaba pasando, no quise verla como lo que era y es, solo traté de verla como otra amiga.  
  
*Fue difícil, ¿cierto?  
  
Si, su manera de comportarse... no sé, a veces me dolía, creo que siempre la quise como algo mas, pero ella nunca demostraba estar ahí para algo mas que hacerme la vida un infierno.  
  
*¿Tan mal te sentiste?  
  
No creo haberme sentido mal, pero no estada preparado para algo así.  
  
*¿Qué fue lo que más te costó asimilar? Estaba todo claro, era tu prometida y venía a entrenarte.  
  
Pero esa mirada... esos ojos tan fríos... con el tiempo he descubierto que todo es tan solo una mascara, que sus ojos contrastan infinitamente con la dulzura que oculta en su interior.  
  
*¿Qué pasó luego?  
  
Después de un tiempo me hice a la idea de que ella era mi prometida, de que esa chica fría como el hielo algún día sería mi esposa, lo quisiera yo así o no, terminé aceptándolo, como otra obligación, como algo de lo que simplemente no estaba en mis manos el evitar.  
  
*Si que has cambiado, puedo ver que en absoluto vez la idea de esa forma.  
  
Claro que no, con el tiempo todo ha ido cambiando, ella despertó algo dentro de mí, un sentimiento muy fuerte, un sentimiento que me dio razón para no rendirme cuando todo se puso más difícil, creo que aún no puedo darle un nombre a eso...  
  
*Nunca te escuché decir una mentira tan grande, tu sabes que es lo que sientes, ¿por qué no lo admites?  
  
No lo sé, es difícil, algo me impide hacerlo, y no sé que es.  
  
*Miedo, lo que sientes es miedo.  
  
¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que? ¿Por qué debo tener miedo?  
  
*Tienes miedo de sufrir.  
  
¿A eso temo? ¿Por qué sufriría? Después de todo solo tengo dos posibilidades, si mañana muero, entonces lo haré tratando de cumplir mis ideales, y si vivo, aún tengo a mis amigos, ellos nunca me abandonarán, y tendré la vida que siempre soñé, lo tendré todo...  
  
*No todo, no la tendrás a ella,  
  
¿Para que la quiero? Y después de todo ella también es mi amiga.  
  
*Pero tú la amas, y tienes miedo a sufrir cuando te diga que no te corresponde.  
  
¿Amor? ¿Es eso lo que siento? ¿Es eso lo que temo? ¿Qué mi amor no sea correspondido?  
  
*Claro que sí, y lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido.  
  
Creo que nuevamente tienes razón, aunque no me di cuenta, desde la primera vez que la vi la quise, incluso cuando me obligaba a entrenar y siempre me miraba con esos ojos fríos, nunca me sonrió, pero creo que no puedo negarlo, siempre me volvió loco, siempre la necesité, y aún lo hago.  
  
*¿Ves que no era tan difícil? ¿Ahora que harás?  
  
¿Cómo que qué haré? No tengo nada que hacer, después de todo igual me casaré con ella, de todas formas pasaré lo que me quede de vida a su lado, ella es mi prometida.  
  
*¿En verdad quieres eso? ¿Obligarla a permanecer a tu lado? ¿Sin siquiera preguntarle su opinión? ¿Podrías vivir así? ¿Serías feliz?  
  
No, no quiero obligarla a hacer nada... ¿Pero que te dice que ella no siente nada por mí?  
  
*Vamos, no te engañes, sabes que eso es imposible, basta con verla.  
  
Pero ella siempre ha confiado en mi, ¿por qué? ¿Qué te hace creer que ella no siente lo mismo?  
  
*Ahí tu, sigue dándote falsas esperanzas, luego sufrirás mucho más.  
  
Yo no quiero sufrir, pero tampoco quiero que ella lo haga, si no estoy a su lado, mi vida no valdrá la pena, pero tampoco quiero atarla a mí, ¿por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles? Si tan solo ella me amara... Todo sería diferente.  
  
*¿Por qué no te rindes y listo? Estás peleando una batalla que perdiste hace mucho.  
  
Pero si pierdo la esperanza, ¿entones que me queda? Tal vez con el tiempo...  
  
*¿Tiempo? Vamos, tal vez mañana mismo mueras, lo que menos tienes es tiempo.  
  
No sé que hacer, me gustaría que todo se pudiera aclarar ahora mismo, me molesta el que ella nunca hable sobre este tema, ¿cómo lo toma con tanta tranquilidad? Yo...  
  
*Ahí viene...  
  
- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Debes descansar, mañana es la final - me giro lentamente, ella se acerca, se ve hermosa bajo la luz de la luna.  
  
- No podía dormir, supongo que estoy nervioso - le contesto de la manera más natural que puedo.  
  
- ¿Tienes miedo? - dudo que contestar, pero entonces ella se sienta a mi lado - ¿sabes? Yo si tengo miedo.  
  
- Pero, ¿por qué? Yo pelearé mañana, tu estarás bien - veo si esto la ayuda, pero ella se limita a verme a los ojos, me sorprendo mucho, nunca había visto tanta tristeza reflejada en esos ojos, tal vez...  
  
- Por eso mismo... ¿qué no te das cuenta? Puedes morir mañana, todos lo entrenamientos... todo el tiempo que dedicamos... todo habrá acabado mañana - ¿siempre es por eso verdad?  
  
- Claro - me sorprendo de que mi vos suene tan fría, al parecer a ella también - si mañana pierdo, todos tus esfuerzos habrán sido en vano, ¿tanto te importa eso? - ella se me queda mirando y luego baja la vista, finalmente contesta.  
  
- No, no es eso, temo que mueras, no quiero que te vayas... y me dejes aquí... sola... - puedo ver como una lágrima resbala por su mejilla, nunca antes la vi llorar, ¿acaso ella llora por mí? Acerco una mano hacia ella y seco sus lágrimas.  
  
- No llores... no me gusta como te ves así... - repentinamente siento como se tira a mis brazos, jamás creí que ella pusiera hacer eso.  
  
- Por favor... prométeme que te cuidarás... prométeme que todo saldrá bien... que volverás a mi lado... - la rodeo con mis brazos como protegiéndola, nunca antes me había sentido tan bien.  
  
- Te lo prometo - le beso la frente - no te dejaré... yo... yo volveré contigo... y entonces nos casaremos... y viviremos una vida tranquila... y seremos felices... siempre juntos... - ella levanta su cabeza y me vuelve a ver.  
  
- ¿En verdad quieres eso?  
  
- Claro que sí - siento como me estoy sonrojando - yo... quiero que sepas... que... yo... te amo... - le digo finalmente, puedo ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, y algo mas, algo extraño, ¿qué es? Ella... ¿está sonriendo? Que bella se ve. Entonces siento como se acerca a mí, cierro los ojos, si que estoy nervioso, pero ella tan solo rosa sus labios con los míos, suavemente.  
  
- Yo también te amo - jamás creí escuchar esas palabras de ella, ¿en verdad me ama? ¿En verdad siente lo mismo que yo? - no me dejes nunca.  
  
- No lo haré, ganaré el torneo, te daré la vida que siempre deseaste - me inclino hacia ella y la beso, delicadamente, pero con todo el amor que poseo hacia ella, siento como repentinamente recarga mas peso sobre mí, sé a quedado dormida, y le dedico una sonrisa.  
  
- Yoh... - susurra, la tomo en mis brazos mientras me alejo del lugar.  
  
- Anna... te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, en vida... o muerte, no te dejaré...  
  
*Después de todo, las cosas no salieron tan mal ¿verdad?  
  
- No, claro que no, no pudieron salir mejor - sonrío con sinceridad y sigo caminando, caminando hacia mi futuro, hacia una gran batalla, y hacia la felicidad junto a mi amada Anna.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Notas: Espero que les haya gustado, es mi, eh. tercer fic de Shaman King que publico, aunque en realidad fue el primero que escribí, no tenía nada que hacer y me puse a desempolvar este viejo trabajo y arreglarle unas cuantas cositas ^_^ solo espero que haya quedado bien, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero me esforcé al máximo, por favor dejen sus criticas o comentarios, eh... traten de no mandar muchos virus U_U =P  
  
Selene. 


End file.
